


What is left behind

by vibespiders



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Reaper76 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: The moments that Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes where shared between each other before the event at Overwatch headquarters before and after.





	What is left behind

Reyes looks at his hands slowly turning into dust and reforming back. He felt so much anger and hate within him of what that doctor did to him. 

He closes his hands into a fist, "she lied to me..." 

"Lied about what?" Morrison said. 

Reyes looks up and see Morrison's two gashes on his face has been covered up, "seems like the Doc has fixed you up nicely. I am sorry for freezing up yesterday, Morrison. I didn't know what happened." 

"If I didn't pushed you away, Reyes." Morrison said, "if I haven't stood in front of you. You'll be seriously injured or worse dead." 

"Why you saved me?" 

"Why else. I am your friend or whatever you think of me. I will always be on your side." 

"What if I attacked you?" 

"That is..."

"No Jack..." Reyes said, "what if I didn't have to strength to fight something that takes over me. Will you kill me?" 

"I won't. I do whatever that I can to save you."

Reyes looks down, "oh..." 

"But it would be the choice that I have to kill you. I'll go down with you to died to save people." 

"Heh, you always have the good answer for a do goodier." 

"That is what a soldier does. It is the right thing to do." 

* * *

Morrison looks down at Reyes' body surrounded by rubble of what was once Overwatch headquarters. He checks to see if he is alright, "Reyes...Gabriel...please get up." 

Morrison checked Reyes' pulse but no response from him. He quickly removes all the rocks on him and tries to lay him flat to do cpr on Reyes. 

He kept on going and going with pushing his two hands on Reyes' chest. Then after a minute of beating. Morrison opens Reyes' airway and repeat the same steps until he hears someone. 

Morrison kept on doing the steps of cpr to keep Reyes alive until the people implant a needle in his neck with a gun and he was finally breathing again. 

Reyes looks at Morrison but can't speak because his rib was broken from the chest compressions. 

"Quickly we need to get Reyes." 

"Wait is happening?" Morrison said as he turn around and feel a thump on the head. He falls down in front of Reyes. He reaches out to Reyes as he hears a ringing his head. 

"Quickly, we need to get this guy out here." 

"What about this guy?" 

"He is not our target. Reyes is for Talon." 

"What to you want me to do with him?" 

"Excute him." 

"Ok commander." He said, "everyone get ready. We got our target." 

Morrison watches Reyes as the men pull him away from him, "no...stop..."

* * *

"On breaking news, there was a booming in the Overwatch headquarters in Switzerland yesterday. As least fifty-five people are dead and almost three hundred are injured. Thirty of them are in critical condition. The leading commander of Overwatch, Jack Morrison and second in command and leader of Blackwatch, Gabriel Reyes are presumed to be dead as the search and rescue could not find the bodies. This is what the fire department said." 

"We tried our best to clear away enough survivors at Overwatch hq while making sure there wasn't any bombs being set off because some were not activated." 

"Well some people were giving those people who passed away and people who are injured their gratitude. There were others who knew something like this would happen." 

"Well I think that is what they deserved. Especially, that Jack Morrison. He kept lies from us about what Overwatch is doing behind our backs."

Morrison quickly turns off the tv and lies back down on his side in a hospital bed. It was an unmarked bed because no one knew that Morrison was still alive. He thought it is better this way. A world without him is much happier. It was the right thing to do. He touches the bandages being wrapped around his head when he got smacked into the head with a pulse rifle, "you're right. I should've kept my head down." 

Even though he can't really get some rest because of his head injury. He looks at a picture of Reyes and him smiling together. The good times before everything change. He wonders while he ever be back at the point ever again. 

Later in the night, Morrison is fully asleep on the bed. A shadow appeared before him. Morrison didn't woke up but it was Reyes looking onto him. He took on quick glance at him. He places a black box on the side table with a note attached to it. 

Jack soon wakes up to see a the box beside him. He thought it was a trap for a second until he noticed it is from Gabriel. He quickly opens it and it is a pin of his from the military before he joined Overwatch, "I'll find you someday, Gabe." 


End file.
